Bind by true bloods
by RedMoonBoa
Summary: Two years have passed since the Great War, hidden beyond an island, Luffy is ready to set sail to Saboady Archipelago to join up with his pirate crew, The Strawhats with the help of the world most beautiful woman who is in love with him, Boa Hancock. But what can possibly happened to the two of them in that one night in the ship? That leads to 9 months explosions!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: It's time!**

**Disclaimer**: Oda Eiichiro own one piece characters

**Main pairing**: Boa Hancock and Luffy

**Genre:** Romance/family/humour/hurt

Amazon Lily; squealing seagulls skirting through the tip of the snake-like mountain, bustling female shopkeepers' voice can be heard at the Amazonia market, hissing and slithering of the holy snakes around the whole island can be heard clearly by the great Snake goddess of Amazon Lily as she peered through her balcony scanning through the whole village unintentionally using her haki.

"Hebihime-sama" said one of the Kuja servants.

The half blood-red v-lined vest exposing part of the Hebihime's voluptuous breast, showing her natural glowing smothering skin as her long iron-red flowered sari drape over her long legs goddess turned to the kneeled down servant as the smooth charcoal hair flow through the air glancing at her coolly.

Stricken by the Snake queen's unimaginable beauty, the servant blushed and informed the beauty that everything is ready and prepared.

It's time.

**Hebihime POV (point of view): **

Sigh. _Two years had passed. I confessed to Luffy exactly 2 months ago when i sneakily sail to meet him on the island... No response from him or whatsoever... is this what they call...H-heartbroken?_ I bit my lips. Ah! But he always calls me Hancock last time! *Hancock name echoing* _is this what they mean... d-dating?! _My cheeks felt hot as I cover my cheeks swinging around happily in my room before the departure. I bit my lips harder again. _But he probably calls his crewmates by their name too! I won't lose to them! _

"What are you doing?" as Nyon ba said while walking over to me.

Snapped from fantasy, "What are you doing here, you traitor?" i replied angrily.

Nyon ba started screaming about how she was the one who helped us get... I ignored her voice as Marigold and Sandersonia hold her back.

I pushed the main door wide open along with Sandersonia and Marigold. Then, I gracefully struts the maroon royal rose carpet as I flipped my hair to the back.

"AHHH! HEBIHIME-SAMA!" shouted the villagers merrily as I walked past them.

Whisperings from the female fans horde, "she looked even prettier than yesterday." _There were agreements from others fan as I smiled happily as I daydreamed Luffy complementing me as well. "_Omg! That was a 1 billion karat smile!"

**General POV:**

As the Hebihime-sama ride on the top of the serpent head along with her younger sisters to get onboard of the dark maroon red ship, the Kuja Pirates is off to the hidden island to find Luffy!

An island near Amazon Lily; the secluded island covered with thick forest and dangers within where no civilisation can be found except for the destined young man and his straw hat grinning happily at the radish lookalike tree along with his three beastly friends that consist of a lion, tiger and a bear. ( I forgot :P)

His grips tighten. Facing down the soft green coloured sharp textured ground, his yellow pastel hat overshadowing his face, thinking to himself;

It's time.

This is my first story. Haven't grab ahold with the system with this site but please review :))


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Confession revealed!**

**Disclaimer**: Oda Eiichiro own one piece characters

**Main pairing**: Boa Hancock and Luffy

**Genre:** Romance/family/humour/hurt

As the marooned authentic Chinese style ship stop at its destination, the Yuja Sea serpents await their orders from the Empress as they settled down near the coast of the island. The Empress leap from the ship onto the hard, solid land; commanding the Kuja Pirates to not come down as it's too dangerous for them to land on that uncivilised island however no one knew the Pirate Empress have a secret agenda she need to settle with the young man on the island.

As the young 25 year old empress (changed the age :P) slowly walked towards the inside of the forest, the female pirates on the ships bid her goodbye and her wellbeing to come back safely as only the silhouette of the young snake goddess fading away into the darkness of the grand old forest.

**Boa Hancock POV: **

_Luffy~ im so glad i can see you again, i wonder how your hair look like now and ohh~ everything. How i wish i can be with you forever; my love for you is never ending!_

The adventurer stopped.

_Ah... but you don't love me... *tearing up* even though i accidentally confessed to you..._

_ -Flashback-_

The serene crescent glow in the silent darkness and beautifully reflected on the sea, two young individuals sitting next to each other under the odd white tree surrounding themselves with stones and rabbles; leaning against each other talking about their life.

Luffy : ... hahaha... well that's how I met Ace. But since he's gone, I'm going to focus on protecting my nakamas and friends ...and family.

Hancock: Luffy *as she stare at him worriedly* you did your best... you saved him but he as your big brother wants to protect you too... you shouldn't let him die in vain.

Luffy : i guess you're right. Haha... I'm glad you sneak in here or else i'll be having trouble figuring things out without Rayleigh.

Hancock blushed. She stammered a bit. Now, she's hesitant to tell him.

Luffy : Hancock? *As he stared back at her back*

Hancock : I-I always be with you, Luffy. No matter what.

She smiled at him gently, looking at him intensely and finally said because I love you.

Hancock: This is my first time feeling like this and I will never let it go.

Luffy stare at her and with not hesitance,

Luffy : shishishsishi, i love you too Hancock! *grinning widely*

As the opposite partner face blushed as red as a beet root, covering her face with her smooth hand and peeking through her slender long fingers and whispered to her partner, is that true?

Luffy : Ah! (Yes)

The empress moistens her lips as she blushed while the other partner looked up high at the dark endless sky rustling his camouflaged dark hair. Then, she puckered up her lips and ready for their first special moment...

Luffy : shishishi! Definitely! Love you like all my other nakamas!

She froze as stiff as a statue, the howling of the winds louder as the silence between the two grew deeper.

Everything turned pitch black.

- end of flashback -

The adventurer kept on going... to the confession scene while humming as her thoughts became a happy scene of her meeting her lover.

Meanwhile, the stupid idiot straw hat played alongside with his three beastly friends not having a clue what he had done two months ago waiting for the adventurer. Waiting for the ship to pick him up. Waiting for Hancock to bring him back.

He looked down onto the grass and again, the straw hat overshadow his face as if he doesn't want people to know what he was thinking... as if something was troubling him.

"Luffy!"

He scanned the whole forest that surrounds him, particularly the area where the melodious voice came from and the sound of swift footsteps, buzzing of insects around the area, the howling of the wind, the crooked shape trees' leaves rustles as the shadow getting nearer and nearer.

He grinned. He chuckled lightly.

"Shishishishi! HANCOCK!" He shouted happily to that dark area of greenery.

He used his haki. Not a living figure was in sight yet except for the 3 beasts and Luffy. He kept on smiling, really happily.

"Luffy!"

Again the melodious voice came from within the thick tall garden except louder and louder.

Finally the figure became clearer and clearer until the Empress was in front of him.

He felt really happy... very happy. Again, his headpiece overshadows his face, closing his inner thoughts and secrets.

He looked up, grinning widely. "HANCOCK!" he shouted excitedly whilst hugging her.

Her face blushes as red a rose, "Luffy?" in a soft voice.

"Shishishishishi!" he chuckled again, "I'm so happy to see you!"

She blushed so red that she fainted, "oh~ Luffy~"

Everything turned pitch black.

Dusk falls, night envelope the vast dark ocean surrounding the maroon serpent ship; a feast was given earlier on that night to celebrate Luffy finishing his 2 years training; chopstick in the nose dance, Bink Sake song were sung, stomach painting, dancing, and of course trying to touch Luffy over and over again while he was eating continuously.

While the goddess stared at the sky… hoping… wishing… praying… that Luffy would stay with her even though she knew it was impossible.

Her heart clenched.

Her disease came back. _Luffy… _she thought. She went back to the plain bedroom along with her snake, Salome. She was bedridden again with her Love Sickness.

-**midnight**-

The sexy female empress turned and turned on her bed… huffing, groaning in pain, gasping for air, sweating viciously as she tightens her fist on her clothes near her chest.

_Luffy._

It was the only thing she can think about. The next day Luffy will be gone. Away from her and be with his female crewmates. She can't allow that, she thought.

*Knock Knock*

It was her door, she was alone trying to sleep and she glared at the standing wooden piece.

"Who is it?" she asked loudly with pride.

"It's me." The unknown person replied.

_That voice… _she knows that voice, for her it is an unforgettable voice.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Hi, please do review :D bad or good will help me alot in many ways. _

_i will try to submit new story every week. so please do look forward for it. but july is a bit trouble fro me since i have school urgh. _

_ANYWAY, REVIEW :D _


	3. Chapter 3A Sneak peek!

CHAPTER 3 PREVIEWS SNEAK PEEK: 

**Disclaimer:** Oda Eiichiro own one piece characters

**Main pairing**: Boa Hancock and Luffy

**Genre:** Romance/family/humour/hurt

RedMoonBoa notes and thank you purposes:

Hahahahaha! Hey guys I thought I give you guys some sneak peek to the newest chapter! CHAPTER 3.A! Since number 3 is my fav number :P.

_If you don't want to read my nonsense just go straight down! _

But before that, I would like to thanks each and everyone one of you who had read this fanfic 3 I really appreciate it.

But! Special thanks to those who had reviewed and are following this fanfic. It really cheered me up! There are lots of moment where I think I should stop continuing this story because not many people seems to enjoy it and began to think "Ah… maybe I'm not doing my best." (hehe, im the type of person who give it all into sumthing :DD)

MAD- The Awesomeman

CJMiles

theyuyu96

sharp1e

kevinplr2h

atrum nemus

OnePieceFan2

NaruHinaFanboy

Luffy1Ace1Sabo

fenix negro

mireee3D2Y

Thank you very much! You guys made me keep going! So thank you!

Im not saying everyone have to review or follow it but if u do have time please do review. *bowing* despite it being good or being bad, I would really appreciate it. I am person who needs to know the ending of every story I read. (hehe haven't decide on the ending)

So yeah please help in every way with your reviews

Thank you very much for reading my nonsense...

**ANYWAY: Here is the sneak peek! **

Just in case you won't know how the chap 3 story flow will be, I will jumble up the sentences that I had chosen for the sneak peek!

_why is he making that face? Is something troubling him? His hat is overshadowing his face… _

Tears drop.

"Hancock! What are you doing?" shouted Luffy as he slowly and gently caresses the injured hand of the opposite gender.

"Calm down, Hebihime-sama" said the old woman as she sighed.

DOKI

She was wondering if there was anything that he was hiding from her. Something important.

He chuckled continuously.

_Is he finally… i-in l-love w-w-with m-m-me?! *I covered my face and my eyes hoping it was true*_

"All I know is that being with you makes my heart beats faster."

My face felt so hot. So so hot.

"Luffy?" I asked gently again and approached as my face still hot knowing I was about to touch him.

DOKI

DOKI

DOKI

It was determination. Strong willed

"Hancock, I'm…"

Definitely a special memory for the 19 and 25 year old couple.

_Well are you excited? Chapter 3 is separated into 2 parts. So please look forward for the 3.b chapter! _

_Thank you very much! _


	4. Chapter 3A

Chapter 3.A : Wait for me!

**Disclaimer:** Oda Eiichiro own one piece characters

**Main pairing**: Boa Hancock and Luffy

**Genre:** Romance/family/humour/hurt

"Who is it?" she asked loudly with pride.

"It's me." The unknown person replied.

_That voice… _she knows that voice, for her it is an unforgettable voice.

Veins popped up on her temples.

"Nyon-Ba!" she shouted angrily. "What are you doing here?"

Annoyed at the existence of the old past empress whom is standing behind her door on Kuja pirate ship bedroom.

"Calm down, Hebihime-sama" said the old woman as she sighed.

There was silence. Obviously, Hancock didn't want to reply what the traitor had said so she ignored her once again.

"I'm only here to bring someone who was worried about you."

_Someone? Worried about me? _

Then it struck her. Sandersonia and Marigold left the room earlier on and they know when not to anger her when she's bedridden in grief of pain. Then it could only be … _Luffy?_

"Luffy?" she said as she covered her mouth with her slender fingers, red tomato face and eyes that were about to tear up.

"Hancock!" shouted Luffy. "Open up! I need to talk to you again, I couldn't find your room so I asked baa-chan to help me." He banged against the door. "I need help…"

DOKI

CREAK~

The wooden door open slightly, Hancock peeked out from behind the door and glance away from Luffy and said blushing, "Luffy, you may come in. BUT NYON-BA! GO AWAY!"

DOKI

The red-vest man goes in happily whereas the old woman kept on mumbling pondering why she wasn't allowed in. By now, the door was tightly closed, leaving the pair in the secluded locked room that consist only a bed. As Salome were kept in another room.

DOKI

"Hancock…"

DOKI

"Hancock…"

DOKI

DOKI

The Empress pinched her hand slightly just to feel a pain.

"Hancock! What are you doing?" shouted Luffy as he slowly and gently caresses the injured hand of the opposite gender.

**Boa Hancock POV: **

DOKI

_H-He's touching my hand… is this mutual affection?! H-He looked so worried too. _

_Ahh… why is he making that face? Is something troubling him? His hat is overshadowing his face… _

"Lu-…" I started saying wondering if he was alright.

"Hancock…" He said. "What is love?" He asked innocently. "You fainted right after I told you that I love you like all my other nakamas and started tearing up when I mentioned it again the next morning. So I began to wonder to what you mean when you said you love me?" he spoke again innocently with a blank face. "Because it's been troubling me… all this while, so please, Hancock, tell me what is love."

DOKI

My face felt so hot. So so hot. I didn't know what to say or how to describe what I feel for him.

DOKI

"I don't exactly know what love is, Luffy." I said gently. "All I know is that being with you makes my heart beats faster." I said as I pressed against my left breast as if I can feel the rhythm of my heart as I closed my eyes to only sensed my heart beat. "And that I am willing to do anything you ask of me."

He stared at me blankly. Then his gazes turned and started staring at his X cross scar chest particularly the left side. Then he looked at me.

DOKI

He grabbed a hold of my left breast tightly and squeezing it continuously.

DOKI

DOKI

"Luffy~" I moan softly whilst covering my mouth as he kept squeezing it and pressing it in even harder and harder. He doesn't seem to hear it.

"Hancock! I can't feel your heart! Your breast is too big!" he whines as he kept pressing. "Hancock! I can't feel it at all!" he shouted as he stubbornly kept pressing it and this time harder than before.

DOKI

DOKI

"AHH! Luffy!" I moaned louder in excitement than before by accident as he pressed against the sensitive part of the breast area. I can feel the heat on my face, his warmth above my red fluffy dress on my breast. _Luffy~ He's showing that he wants to date! AHHH~ Luffy!_

No movement was made. Luffy stopped.

"Luffy?" I asked gently and blanked.

_Did I do something wrong? Why did he stop? Ah… He's covering his face again. _

"Luffy?" I asked gently again and approached as my face still hot knowing I was about to touch him.

"Hancock…" he said as his face is still covered.

"Yes?" I asked worriedly.

"Hancock, I'm…"

_I waited for him to finish what he was saying. _

DOKI

DOKI

DOKI

_Is he finally… i-in l-love w-w-with m-m-me?! *I covered my face and my eyes hoping it was true*_

DOKI

DOKI

DOKI

_LUFFY!_

DOKI

DOKI

DOKI

"I'm hungry! MESHI!" He shouted joyfully shooting his arm around joyfully repeating the word, food while swaying about. (please review if you didn't not expect this xD I really want to know who didn't expect this : put anonymous if you don't want me to know who you are)

_EH?! _

**General POV:**

"This seaking beat is yummeh! Man I wish Sandi was here!" Luffy said as he continued to stuff his face with the galore seaking meat dishes making his words unclear.

The brunette gazed at him hard. She was wondering if there was anything that he was hiding from her. Something important. They don't have much time left together. Right about now it was 4:00 am, and she's thinking that she was wasting time watching him eat. She started day dreaming her usual fantasy of her and Luffy having fun times or compliments her.

While she was ignoring Luffy existence to fly into her fantasy mode with her fantasy anime luffy, Luffy looked at her with an unusual pair of gentle eyes and chuckled at her. Surprisingly happy about her actions when he was ignoring her existence and regarding how she goes off into her fantasy mode whenever he said something that made her exicited.

He chuckled continuously.

**Hancock's room: **

The empty square room that consists of a simple white king-sized bed seems so quiet and dark for the both of them. Silence only grew deeper and deeper as each second passed by; it must have been 4:45am by now they thought since they came in at 4:15 am.

"Lu-…" She started first to break the frozen ice-burg. She couldn't handle it. The crimson dress swirled around as the pale empress turned but she stopped as soon she saw those eyes. She froze for a while. It was the first time she had seen the goofy future making of pirate king's eyes like that. He wasn't laughing or anything.

It was determination. Strong willed. Nut colored eyes that do not hesitate or falter as if the orbs in there are designed to look straight and not back to the past.

"Hancock." He said in a serious tone. Looking straight into her beautiful pair of luminous dark blue globe on her face as if he can see the future that holds between the two of them and slowly yet clearly and loudly for Hancock to hear.

"Wait for me, Hancock!" he said with his eyes set on her.

Tears drop.

Hancock's eyesight became fuzzy, her face flared up but still her teary eyes doesn't blink away from the nut colored eyes that is staring at her and simply nodded in agreement to his request.

No words were needed to say between them as if they are mentally connected.

"Hey Hancock, I'm still hungry." He said with a snicker.

"But Luffy, it's 5 a.m now soon it'll be breakfast …" she said until he stopped her.

He holds her breast again pressing, squeezing and playing with it as he made her moan and moan all over. He looked at her blushed and erotic face making him wanting to 'eat' her up.

They both went to the bed… They had to use Luffy rubber ability to lengthen his *ahem ahem* while Hancock had to use her mellow mellow ability to part-hardening it to prolong their sexual activities.

The night was full of moaning, erotic materials, and definitely a special memory for the 19 and 25 year old couple with a sweet ending for the male saying, "I love you. I understand what your love meant now."

_*sorry for not putting a sexual intercourse here* TAT I'm still young ;(well teenage but im frigging innocent… sorry! _

As morning approached, Hancock hugged her partner knowing it was almost time to part. He caressed her and gently rustled her long flowing hair.

"It's alright." He gently said to reassure her. "Wait for me."

"Luffy~" she sung as she hugged him tightly. "I never know you know about this kind of stuff." She chuckled. "Bet you never seen a naked body before." As she blushed and covered her face and swaying again as she thought of herself as being special.

He picked his nose and looked up. "hmmm~ nah, I seen Nami's naked body before."

"EH?!" shouted the Empress. "TELL ME! HOW AND WHEN?"

"Shishishsisishishsihsishi!" he laughed loudly.

CHAPTER 3 part A **TO BE CONTINUED**

**RedMoonBoa: **_sorry you guys… I planned to write about 3000 word for this chapter. Urgh but I have to look for apartment and move … sorry im really sorry! So I have been really busy and lately my body been hurting as well… urgh not sure whats going on with me D: GOMENASAI! _

_Oh oh! Review if you think it was too much out of character. Because my aim is to make it as in character as much as possible. Thank you! _

_Review and look forward to chapter 3.b!_


End file.
